Danzo
Danzo (ダンゾウ) was the former Eastern Supreme Kai of Universe 6 who was the strongest Kai in his universe. However, Danzo (whose beliefs were different from the other Supreme Kais) defected from the organization and became a demonic god of Space and Time. After that, He became the ruler of the Eastern Quadrant of Universe 7 in which he ruled with fear and intimidation. Danzo's goal is to destroy the current timeline and create a new through the destruction of Planet Earth. It is revealed that he is the son of Lord Erion a Saiyan who became the First Abyssal, a former God of Destruction and the Emperor of the Absalon Empire, which makes him a 'Prime Abyssal'. After been defeated by Shido, Danzo was later killed by Vegeta in his Perfect Super Saiyan Blue 4 form. Danzo is the secondary antagonist throughout the events of Season Two in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Danzo was originally a peaceful, level-headed and playful Supreme Kai who dedicated himself into protecting Universe 6 from any threats, but hold contempt for humanity. He was also serious and stern often taking his position as Supreme Kai very seriously. He also had an obsession with time. However, Danzo began to question his position as the Supreme Kai, often asking the other Supreme Kais if protecting the mortals is worth it. After questioning his resolves, Danzo betrayed the Supreme Kais, as he feels that they are incompetent into ruling and protecting Universe 6 and he is the rightful ruler, which led him to being banished from Universe 6 by Champa. As a result of this, Danzo became an extremely ruthless, arrogant and cruel man who desired to eradicate any traces of the current timeline and wants to create a new dimension. Danzo now harbored an extreme hatred towards humans, saiyans and spirits, seeing them as abominations and beings who are inferior to him'. ''Danzo also developed a sadistic streak as he destroys planets quite easily and also while using a minimum amount of his power eradicated a city in which Danzo sported a wicked smile. Like Demigra before him, Danzo has what can best be described as a god complex, possessing an unshakable belief that he is an almighty god who deserves to rule all of time and the universe, refusing to be bound by the Laws of the Universe. Despite his flaws, Danzo displayed a softer side as he is in love with Tohka and sees her as the source of his salvation. But he also has a jealous side as Tohka is in love with Shido. Powers and Abilities As the Eastern Supreme Kai of Universe 6, Danzo was described as being the strongest Supreme Kai of all, being almost comparable in power to the Grand Supreme Kai, but was no match against the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe Champa who easily defeated him in combat. After being stripped of his role as the Eastern Supreme Kai of Universe 6 and becoming the Demonic God of Time and Space, Danzo became extremely powerful to the point of being equal to a regular Super Saiyan 4 as he easily defeated both Goten and Trunks in their Super Saiyan 3 forms and outclassed than defeat Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Danzo also overwhelmed Gohan in his Ultimate form. Danzo, while suppressing his power, can fight on equal grounds with both Vegeta in his Saiyan Beyond God form and Piccolo who has gained God Ki. But while facing Shido in his Super Saiyan 4 form who has mastered this form, Danzo was outclassed, which means that Danzo is not strong enough to face a mastered Super Saiyan 4. His power level is about 300,000,000,000,000,000. Physical Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: As the Demonic God of Time and Space, Danzo has enough strength to destroy a planet and can easily defeat a Super Saiyan 3. Danzo can also match his strength with Shido Itsuka in his Saiyan Beyond God Super Saiyan form. Superhuman Speed: '''Danzo is known to be extremely fast, even to the point in which Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form and Gohan in his Ultimate Form couldn't even track his movemnts. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Danzo, even in his base form, can endure Super Saiyan 3 Shido's kamehameha and remained unfazed. '''Magic User: '''Danzo uses dark magic to summon meteorites and Abyssals to help him maintain an advantage over opponents. '''Time Manipulation: '''As the Demonic God of Time and Space, Danzo can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. '''Subspace Manipulation: '''As the Demonic God of Time and Space, Danzo can create, shape and manipulate subspace in which it is a dimensional space exists as part of the normal 3rd dimensional space. Techniques * '''Flight: '''The ability to levitate while using the ki. * '''Ki-Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Danzo's Ki-blast is more than enough to destroy a city. * Energy Jet: '''Danzo creates a massive energy ball that will chase the opponent and explode on impact. * '''Dark Cannon: '''Danzo summons three small energy black holes around himself which shoot projectiles toward the enemy. In the end he throws three large projectiles which auto-target the enemy and chase him. * '''Time-Travel: '''As the God of Time and Space, Danzo is capable of travelling through time without the use of a time ring. * '''Instantaneous Movement: The ability to teleport where one desires, Danzo's proficiency enables him to even traverse into different universes. * Black Annihilation: Black Annihilation is a more powerful but different variation of the Kamehameha technique. Danzo cups his hand in the signature Kamehameha stance, forming a dark-red ball of energy before firing a powerful beam of purple energy against his opponents. * Ultimate Black Annihilation: '''It is an enhanced and more powerful variation of the Black Annihilation technique. Danzo in his Demon God form utilizes a Black Annihilation technique but it is now dark-blue and more powerful than the Standard Black Annihilation technique. * '''Revenge Death-Ball: '''This is Danzo's most powerful technique. The sphere is comprised of the pure negative, dark-blue energy of all the Abyssals and Absalon Saiyans, making it an evil Spirit Bomb, of some sort. Unlike the Spirit Bomb, however, the energy is evidently stored within Danzo, and can be replicated (and possibly amplified) at any time after the initial energy is absorbed. This attack is strong enough to destroy a dimension. Danzo uses this technique against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form, but Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form easily overpowered it with the God Kamehameha 100x technique. Transformations God of Time and Space Danzo uses this form to combat Shido Itsuka in his Saiyan Beyond God Super Saiyan form, This is an empowered state of Danzo's base form in which he uses its power without utilizing his Ultimate form, making it similar to that of the Saiyan Beyond God form. In this form, Danzo surpasses a regular Super Saiyan 4, as he overwhelms Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God Super Saiyan form, but can fight equally with Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God Super Saiyan 4 form and was overpowered by Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 19,300,000,000,000,000,000. Ultimate God of Time and Space. Danzo after being overpowered by Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form decides to transcend into his Ultimate Form in which he is referred to as 'Ultimate God of Time and Space. Danzo's appearance has changed in which he is shrouded in light-blue aura and has gained godly fiery aura which reached to new heights, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God form. It is stated that Danzo is stronger than both Beerus and Champa in this form. In this form, Danzo is stronger than Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form as Shido is much stronger than Champa in this form and can fight evenly with Shido in his Super Saiyan God form who is using 40% of this form. However Danzo is no match against Shido in his Super Saiyan God at maximum power and his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 220,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Danzo and Shido - Danzo shares a hatred towards Shido as his power is enough to overwhelm even a God of Destruction. Danzo wants to destroy him so that he can take his power and destroy the current timeline. Danzo's hatred for Shido increases due to Tohka's love for him. Danzo and Tohka - Danzo also seems to be in love with Tohka Yatogami and wishes to take her away before the current timeline is destroyed. Danzo and Future Trunks - Danzo appears to have history with Future Trunks and serves as his arch-enemy. It seems that Future Trunks holds Danzo responsible for killing Mai and Yajirobe in the future. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Abyssal